Occupants of a vehicle, e.g., drivers and passengers, are commonly exposed to large amounts of information during their travels. This information can be, for example, road signs, advertisements and other external stimuli. By way of example, advertisements can appear on billboards, buildings, e.g., retail outlets and eateries, etc., vehicles, etc.
Many advertisements such as those found on billboards and retail outlets, including restaurants, etc., remain static, but can periodically change; whereas, other types of advertisements are dynamic and are meant to change such as, for example, LCD displays or advertisements provided on smart phones. These dynamic advertisements allow for more interactive advertisements.